1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic gardening tools, and more particularly to an electronic gardening tool that can measure soil pH and moisture, and a method of configuring the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moisture and pH meters on the consumer market use analog or digital meters to display the pH and moisture of soil. The analog meters may require expensive manual calibration that has to be done at the factory. On the other hand, the digital meters require extra calibration circuitry that also need manual calibration. before taking the measure in the soil.
Therefore, there is presently a need for an improved gardening tool that can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner and address the foregoing issues.